Emma in Wonderland
by Didou27
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Emma n'arrive pas à se sortir l'étrange disparition de Jefferson de la tête. Elle décide donc de retourner au manoir pour une dernière vérification...


**Diclaimer: **Vous connaissez tous la chanson... Je ne vais quand même pas être obligée de dire que je ne touche rien pour avoir écrit cette histoire et que les droits de OUAT restent à ABC et aux créateurs de la série? Oups... C'est fait!  
**N/A:** Alors cette fic à été écrite suite à une demande que j'ai reçu sur le forum Once Upon a Time France

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Emma in Wonderland**

Depuis quelques jours déjà, une pensée ne cessait de venir parasiter l'esprit d'Emma. Ou plutôt un visage. Maintenant que Mary Margaret avait été innocentée et que Kathryn avait été retrouvée saine et sauve, Emma ne cessait de repenser à cette étrange rencontre. Jefferson. Le Chapelier Fou. Cette simple idée la faisait sourire. Elle avait passé l'âge de croire à ce genre d'histoire. Pourtant ce que lui avait dit cet homme venait se recouper avec ce que ne cessait de lui répéter Henry.

Relevant la tête, Emma soupira en repoussant le dossier qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle était bien trop distraite pour se concentrer sur son travail. Mais où donc avait bien pu disparaitre cet homme ? Emma poussa un nouveau soupir et secoua la tête en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait se sortir Jefferson de l'esprit. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour être enfin tranquille. Elle devait retourner chez cet homme, dans cette maison. Elle devait découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Prenant ses clés sur son bureau, elle se leva, enfila sa veste et parti rejoindre sa voiture. Une fois derrière le volant, elle hésita. Elle avait déjà passé cette maison au peigne fin et, à part des centaines de chapeaux et quelques télescopes, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Pourtant, bien malgré elle, elle démarra et prit la direction de la forêt. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Les minutes passèrent alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le bois et, bientôt, elle se retrouva devant l'immense manoir. Elle se gara et, à nouveau, hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider à sortir.

D'un pas rapide, elle monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient encore de la porte et entra. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur les clés aussi, en attendant que l'on vienne changer les serrures, la porte restait ouverte.

Emma parcouru lentement les pièces de la maison, s'arrêtant un moment dans la chambre à la vitre cassée où s'était trouvé Mary Margaret, avant de reprendre sa route. Elle savait parfaitement où ses pas allaient la mener. Pourtant, elle avisa soudain une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là. D'un pas hésitant, Emma s'approcha et ouvrit le battant de bois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Une chambre d'enfant. Une chambre de petite fille, pleine de jouets et de peluches. Une chambre prête à accueillir une enfant, mais qui n'avait jamais abrité que le vide. Emma fit quelques pas et prit dans ses mains un lapin blanc qui était installé sur une chaise devant un service à thé. Elle garda la peluche quelques instants avant de la reposer à sa place et de quitter sans bruit la pièce. Le souvenir de ce qui lui avait raconté Jefferson remonta à la surface et Emma senti son cœur se briser. Cet homme vivait dans un monde chimérique et avait tout fait pour entretenir sa folie. Secouant la tête, Emma continua son chemin jusqu'à l'atelier du Chapelier Fou.

Une fois à destination, elle laissa son regard parcourir la pièce. Elle savait que les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient ici. Elle sentait au fond d'elle que c'était l'endroit où Jefferson avait passé le plus de temps, celui qui était le plus imprégné de sa personnalité, de son histoire.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de la longue table de travail qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, laissant le bout de ses doigts effleurer les fragiles instruments nécessaires à la confection de chapeaux.

-Vous êtes revenue, murmura une voix derrière elle.

Emma se retourna dans un sursaut et, à sa grande surprise, découvrit Jefferson dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le parcourant du regard, elle constata que le foulard qui cachait cette étrange cicatrice avait repris sa place autour de son cou.

-Où étiez-vous passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, répondit-il en faisant un pas vers elle. L'important est que vous soyez revenue.

Emma le regarda s'approcher, incapable de bouger, comme hypnotisée par ce regard qui ne la quittait pas. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, Jefferson leva lentement la main vers son visage et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. A ce contact, Emma ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Elle savait que ce qu'elle était en train de faire était mal, mais elle n'avait pas la force de reculer, de s'éloigner. Elle senti un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque les lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il était doux, tendre, effleurant tout juste sa peau dans un baiser aérien.

Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle le senti s'éloigner. Immédiatement, son regard plongea dans celui de Jefferson et elle put y lire une peine et une douleur incommensurables. Cet homme semblait mort à l'intérieur. D'un certain côté, il lui rappelait Graham le soir de sa mort, lui aussi semblait totalement perdu.

Alors qu'il restait immobile à la fixer, Emma combla la distance qui les séparait et vint s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser autrement plus passionné que le premier. Elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de contact, de se sentir aimé, entouré. Depuis combien de temps alimentait-il sa folie dans sa solitude ? Ses questions s'évaporèrent lorsqu'elle senti une langue curieuse venir effleurer sa lèvre, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche.

Elle accéda à cette demande muette et goûta l'essence même du Chapelier. Il restait doux, comme en retrait, ne semblant pas oser la toucher. Alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, elle laissa lentement ses mains remonter le long de la poitrine de l'homme et, une fois qu'elle fut près de son col, redescendit, ouvrant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Une fois de vêtement défait, elle caressa tendrement son torse, redessinant du bout des doigts les muscles qu'elle sentait se tendre à son contact et, lentement fit glisser la chemise des épaules de Jefferson. Une fois qu'il fut torse nu, elle entreprit de dénouer le foulard qu'il avait autour du cou.

-Non, la stoppa-t-il, brisant le baiser.

-Laisse-moi faire, murmura Emma

Lentement, elle défit le bout de tissus et le laissa tomber au sol en compagnie de la chemise. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur la cicatrice qui faisait le tour de son cou, Jefferson détourna la tête. Il n'aimait pas que les gens la voient, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il portait en permanence ce foulard. Lui-même ne supportait pas de voir ce hideux rappel de ce qu'avait été sa vie, de ce qu'il avait perdu.

Sentant qu'il avait besoin d'être sorti de ses sombres pensées, Emma l'embrassa tendrement avant de laisser ses lèvres descendre sur sa mâchoire et finir leur course sur l'objet de ses pensées. Avec une douceur infinie, Emma embrassa cette marque qu'il détestait tant, lui faisant oublier un instant tout ce qui n'était pas elle.

Alors qu'elle titillait le creux de son cou du bout de sa langue, elle le senti enfin réagir. Elle senti ses mains se poser sur sa taille, caressant sa peau sous le fin débardeur qu'elle portait sous sa veste.

Jefferson ne savait comment réagir, cette jeune femme faisait naître en lui des sentiments, des sensations depuis trop longtemps oubliées. Sa peau sous ses doigts, chaude et douce, faisait naître en lui un besoin impétueux de la caresser, de la goûter, de la faire sienne.

Lentement, il lui retira sa veste et, laissa ses doigts jouer quelques instants avec les bretelles de son haut avant de le retirer complètement, la laissant en soutien-gorge devant lui.

Il recula d'un pas, ses yeux détaillant le corps à demi-nu ainsi offert. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu une femme dans sa vie, il avait besoin de prendre son temps, de réapprendre à aimer après tant d'années à haïr.

Pourtant, Emma ne lui donna pas le temps de se perdre à nouveau, elle combla la distance qui les séparait et, s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres, entrepris de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Ce fut ce geste qui fit céder les dernières barrières de Jefferson. D'un mouvement brusque, il enserra la jeune femme de ses bras, prenant le dessus sur le baiser, il la fit rapidement reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos entre brutalement en contact avec les étagères. Emma laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur, mais Jefferson l'ignora totalement. La tenant entre lui et le mur, il laissa sa bouche descendre sur sa gorge, traçant de sa langue un chemin de feu sur sa peau.

Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de la gorge d'Emma lorsqu'elle senti la chaleur de sa bouche s'emparer de sa poitrine. Rapidement, Jefferson lui retira son soutien-gorge afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à sa peau et s'attaqua ensuite à sa ceinture. Il la voulait là, maintenant, il en avait besoin. Désespérément besoin.

Délaissant sa poitrine quelques instants, il lui retira ses bottes et la délesta de ses derniers vêtements, la laissant nue et pantelante contre le mur. D'un geste rapide, il envoya valser ses propres chaussures et retira son pantalon. Une fois à égalité avec elle, il revint rapidement prendre possession de sa peau. A chaque contact de sa bouche, de ses mains, Emma laissait échapper un gémissement, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer, à accentuer ses caresses. Lorsqu'elle senti un doigt curieux venir effleurer son intimité, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Il jouait avec elle. La rendant aussi folle que lui, la poussant presque à le supplier d'en finir. Mais Jefferson n'avait pas besoin d'encouragement, d'un mouvement souple, il la souleva et l'incita à venir enrouler ses interminables jambes autour de ses hanches, et ils ne firent plus qu'un.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin entièrement entouré de sa moiteur, il laissa échapper un soupir de bien être, de contentement. Cela faisait si longtemps… Voyant la pointe de tristesse qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, Emma l'embrassa tendrement, resserrant sa prise autour de lui, l'incitant ainsi à bouger. Jefferson commença alors un lent vas et viens, mêlant leurs soupirs et leurs cris dans une symphonie d'une harmonie étrange.

Rapidement, tout devint flou autour d'eux, ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, leurs esprits ailleurs, dans un autre monde, entièrement focalisés sur les sensations qui naissaient en eux.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où Jefferson la senti se resserrer autour de lui qu'il redescendit sur Terre pour, immédiatement, repartir pour un autre univers. Univers qui lui avait terriblement manqué au fil des ans.

Il leur fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre pied et réaliser qu'ils étaient étendus au sol, entourés de chapeaux. Ils étaient incapables de dire à quel moment ils avaient quitté le mur pour s'allonger.

A bout de souffle, Emma vint se blottir dans les bras de Jefferson, ses longues boucles blondes étalées sur son épaule, et le regarda.

-C'était quoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure sans le quitter des yeux.

Jefferson ne fit même pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il savait parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler. Lui aussi l'avait vu, il avait senti ce fol espoir renaitre en lui. Espoir qu'il avait cru perdu depuis des années.

-Wonderland, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit cet espoir, ce désir incommensurable qu'il avait de rentrer chez lui, de quitter ce monde pour rejoindre celui qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter, celui où l'attendait patiemment sa fille. Grace, sa petite Grace.

Il senti soudain la main d'Emma se poser sur sa joue et l'obliger à tourner la tête vers elle. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et, dans le baiser qu'elle lui donna, il senti que quelque chose avait changé.

-Wonderland, répéta-t-elle dans un sourire.

**FIN**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite histoire! Une p'tite review?


End file.
